Morpheus: New Players Guide
The S.S. Septimo; Favilla is a Role Playing group and community currently based on IMVU, Facebook and Discord. Following the crew, passengers and adventurers aboard a sanctuary ship travelling the oceans of the Steam-Punk and Medieval influenced world of Morpheus, a world home to many indigenous races with divisions sharp enough to cause such a crew to form despite all differences. Welcome to our guide. Here you can catch a glimpse of what we have to offer. If you like what you see, then we will happily invite you to join our crew. Any questions can be asked of the current crew, and we shall support you through your character creation and understanding of our fantasy world. Things to Know... The world - Morpheus Morpheus is the largest planet in the galaxy Ursa Sirius and home to many species. The people of Morpheus believe the world was created by two gods, Data and Ventura. Some, however, believe Ventura to be a plague of a god; evil. This has resulted in war between the regions. Morpheus is now defined by two ethnic groups. The Maori and the Caoul. Who are the Caoul? '''Caoul are the creations of Data. The god of life. To be Caoul you will have to be human or superhuman without the ability to use magic. They are raised with the belief that Ventura is an evil, malicious god of destruction. . '''Who are the Maori? '''Maori believe that Ventura creates balance. They are the beings that are born with magic or to a magical heritage. The Caoul commonly discriminate against magic users. And the Maori commonly believe the caoul to be the weaker ethnic group - However this is not the case for everyone. Your character will hold their own beliefs. '''The ship - SS.Septimo: Favilla The Septimo was a famous safehouse (a place where Caoul and Maori can live in harmony), until it fell 10 years ago. Since the destruction of Septimo, a new ship has been recreated under Captain Vivian Everett. The woman has opened up the ship to the world as a safe house once more. However, passage is not free. You will be expected to work for your board. The ship will travel land to land, completing quests and getting involved in missions. Build your character and make your own path, building friendships and making enemies along the way. Side stories: The ship not for you? We do have a mixture of side role plays for people to get involved with along side the main ship roleplay. Creating a character and posting Septimo Do's * Post what makes you feel comfortable. Averagely we post a small paragraph of 3-5 lines. (Less for dialog, more for detail). You are welcome to post larger posts, but be aware that we may reply with the average. - Action and entrances are normally larger posts. * Post freely. Unless needed and requested, there is no post order. * Feel free to create a original character. * You are welcome to create your own race or make a character to a pre-made race. * Morpheus is large, with 12 diverse regions for your character to be from. Ask the owner if you wish to create a land. * Be sociable. In and out of character. If your characters are more charismatic and unique, other characters are more likely to be drawn to conversing with you. * Have a hobby, skill or trade if you wish your character to have a fast role assigned to them on Favilla. Septimo Don'ts * Don't post single line replies. * No /Me on Imvu. * No fan-characters or characters from legitimate media. *Due to the nature of Favilla, there are no typical religious aspects and thus Demonic and Angelic creatures are non existent, and unable to be used as a base. *'Any form of overpowered character is prohibited '(Bare in mind, your idea of OP and this rooms idea of RP may vary) The roleplay will often lead missions and get into fights etc, if your character does not produce a fair fight, they will not be allowed on ship. All characters must have weaknesses. *'Some abilities are prohibited unless discussed with the room owner'. These are.. *Healing *Auto-Regeneration *Mental abilities such as: Mind-control/transfer, body-manipulation, possessing, ect... *Mind reading. *Time Manipulation'''' Now for the boring bits ... * No metagaming: Metagaming is a term used in role-playing, which describes a player's use of real-life knowledge concerning the state of the RP to determine their character's actions when said character has no relevant knowledge or awareness under the circumstances. * No auto-hitting: Auto-Hitting is the common name for "Automatically Hitting", which is pretty self-explanatory. That is when you post your reply saying what you do, but you explain it as it just automatically hits the person. And that is God-Modding. * No God modding: Godmodding is taking control of another player's character during roleplay. It's frowned upon and with good reason: you only control your character and no one else's. * No OOC chat in the IC channels. * All NSFW scenes to be taken to private messages Category:Guide Category:Septimo